Bill and Jeff
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Little Jeff only has his father since his mother died a year ago. He's been doing great but not his father, who is still upset about the death. Jeff thinks that the best solution to make his dad happy is to set a date for him. After talking to a radio therapist Jeff has the opportunity to make a change for his dad. (Parody of Sleepless in Seattle)


**_Larry and Bob are shown on the kitchen counter._**

 **Bob:** Hello kids, I'm Bob the Tomato.

 **Larry:** And I'm Larry the Cucumber. Oh, by the way, Bob, _(He looks at Bob)_ what did you think about my book speech earlier.

 **Bob:** Oh. _(Looks disappointed)_ That. Well, you did the best you could. It was good Larry. _(Then smiles)_

 **Larry:** You didn't like it?

 **Bob:** I said it was good!

 **Larry:** But it was about how great the book was!

 **Bob:** You talked about the book Tom Sawyer, Larry. That's a popular one Larry.

 **Larry:** Well it's the best one!

 **Bob:** I know. _(Smiles)_ I saw your parents there. They seemed to like it.

 **Larry:** _(Looks sad)_ They loved it. _(Gasp)_

 **Bob:** That's great! But why are you upset?

 **Larry:** I can't do anything for them! They love me but I just sit and wait to listen to whatever they say! What am I supposed to do? They love me but I can't do anything for them! What's there to do when I'm the only one behind after my brothers moved out. It's just me and my dad and mom now! I can't do anything! Oh, what a world! _(Almost cries)_

 **Bob:** I'm sorry Larry. By the way, that reminds me of today's letter from Madelynn in Wauconda, Illinois. It says, "Dear Bob and Larry, I love my family very much but sometimes I feel that I can't do enough to please my mom and dad. I give them a lot of love but my older sister does most of the work for them. Is there anything else that I can do? Can I help my mom and dad in any way? Love, Madelynn. P.S. You can call me Madie."

 **Larry:** Wow. That is quite a letter!

 **Bob:** Well you know what Madie? We have a story for you today that I think you'll love.

 **Larry:** _(Nods)_

 **** ** _The scene changes to a house where a kid is sitting on the couch watching TV and his father is in the kitchen. Next to the kid is his friend._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** What about this show Amy?

 ** _The son switches the channel on the TV to Dancing with the Veggies._**

 **Laura (Amy):** How come you won't watch Star Fights?

 **Junior (Jeff):** I like dancing shows.

 **Laura (Amy):** Star Fights is pretty cool. It has Han Say. He fights Darth Valor.

 **Junior (Jeff):** That's true.

 **** ** _The father comes in the room._**

 **Larry (Bill):** It's almost time for dinner Jeff. I'm sorry but you'll have to leave soon Amy.

 **Laura (Amy):** Okay, Mr. Greene.

 **** ** _The father, Bill, leaves the room._**

 **Laura (Amy):** How is your dad doing by the way?

 **Junior (Jeff):** He's doing great but sometimes I worry about him.

 **Laura (Amy):** How come?

 **Junior (Jeff):** It's been a year after my mom died and he's still lonely. I hope there's something that I can do.

 **Laura (Amy):** Can you help him?

 **Junior (Jeff):** I don't know how.

 **Laura (Amy):** Hopefully you can help. Your dad is the best like my dad!

 **Junior (Jeff):** At least your parents are still around and you have siblings. All I have is my dad. I love him but I don't want him to be upset for so long.

 **Laura (Amy):** I'm sorry Jeff.

 **** ** _Jeff makes a sad look and looks back to Amy._**

 **Laura (Amy):** Well I better get going. My mom probably wants me back for dinner as well.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Okay. Bye Amy.

 **Laura (Amy):** Bye Jeff.

 **** ** _Amy and Jeff get off the couch and they walk to the nearby front door. Amy leaves the house while Jeff watches her leave. Then he goes to the kitchen where his father is finishing dinner._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Have you finished your homework earlier Jeff?

 **Junior (Jeff):** Yes, I did Dad. Right before Amy came over.

 **Larry (Bill):** That's a good boy.

 **** ** _Jeff watches his father finish dinner while the question of Amy's was ringing in his ears._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** _(Thinking)_ Is there something I can do to help him?

 **** ** _He had a feeling that his father was crying and he was right. Bill was crying while he was cooking the spaghetti because it made him think of his deceased wife._**

 **** ** _After they finished eating together and Bill put Jeff to sleep, Bill was in his bedroom and was looking at the picture of his wife, Jan._**

 **Larry (Bill):** How am I going to go on without you Jan?

 **** ** _A soft song starts._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Singing)_ It's me. Just wondering if you can her me Jan.

Can you hear me? I don't know if you can.

It's been so long that I'm not sure what to do.

It's so much work that I pray for you to lead me to.

Can you hear me? If cars didn't exist you wouldn't have to leave.

But they do. People have to drive and I wouldn't be a shaking leaf

And to leave without me and you

 **** ** _The music became louder._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Singing)_ It's me from the other side.

At least I can hear you from that side

To hear you again and again for the rest of my life

When I talk to you I don't know if you do

It's me from the picture

How about from the signature?

To know that you know I'm here from the start

Please oh please hear me from the heart

 **** ** _The music slowed down._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Singing)_ It's me, Jeff has been doing great but not me.

High school will be 'round the corner until 2003

Hopefully, that you're good and calm

So am I, just peachy and happy as a clam

Misery is just explaining me now till I'm dead

It's just so hard for Jeff to learn how it's going to end

 **** ** _The music became louder._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Singing)_ It's me from the other side.

At least I can hear you from that side

To hear you again and again for the rest of my life

When I talk to you I don't know if you do

It's me from the picture

How about from the signature?

To know that you know I'm here from the start

Please oh please hear me from the heart

 **** ** _He sang louder while tears came out from his eyes._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Singing)_ It's me from the other side.

At least I can hear you from that side

To hear you again and again for the rest of my life

When I talk to you I don't know if you do

It's me from the picture

How about from the signature?

To know that you know I'm here from the start

Please oh please hear me from the heart

 **** ** _Bill was trying to hold back his tears while he sat on his bed and fell asleep soon enough._**

 **** ** _On the next day Bill had Jeff with him outside getting him ready for school._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Don't forget about your text books Jeff!

 **Junior (Jeff):** Oh yeah, that's right!

 **** ** _Bill put them in his backpack._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Okay, hurry! Don't miss the bus!

 **** ** _Jeff rushed to the school bus that was right at the corner of the street. Jeff sat next to Amy in the bus and had to wait for more of the students to get in. The bus then drove to the school._**

 **** ** _Jeff was in his math class while he was asking Amy for the answer of the question to the worksheet they were working on._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** Don't you know what it is Amy?

 **Laura (Amy):** That'll be cheating Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** But I don't know the answer.

 **Archibald (Mr. Poe):** Hey, do your work alone Jeff!

 **Junior (Jeff):** _(Pouts)_ I hate math.

 **Laura (Amy):** But you need it.

 **** ** _Jeff pouted but started working. He was done within the hour until the bell rang. He was on his way to his next class when Jeff thought of something._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** What about this Amy!?

 **Laura (Amy):** What?

 **Junior (Jeff):** Our literature teacher Miss Ford isn't married. Right?

 **Laura (Amy):** Yeah.

 **Junior (Jeff):** What if I get her to meet my dad? That would cheer him up! He wouldn't have to be alone.

 **Laura (Amy):** I don't know Jeff. That sounds risky to me.

 **Junior (Jeff):** I think it'll work! She's a very nice lady so she'll be perfect.

 **Laura (Amy):** It sounds risky.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Why?

 **Laura (Amy):** Well, she's a teacher.

 **Junior (Jeff):** So?

 **** ** _They entered the classroom that Jeff forgot that the teacher is older than his dad. During the day, Jeff wasn't getting any luck to find someone for his dad. He did have to focus on his school work but was mostly thinking about his dad. There was no hope during the day. When he came home Jeff decided to talk to a radio station that he knew thanks to his teacher. His father was home but doing his work on the computer. Jeff grabbed the house phone and talked with the station._**

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Welcome to MJ08. I will play a few songs but we are now on air with Jeff from Elgin, Illinois. So, tell me Jeff, is there anything you wish to say?

 **Junior (Jeff):** Well, there is something. I'm worried that my dad will be sad for the rest of his life and I want him to meet someone. It's been a year after my mom died from a car crash.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Oh, that is so sweet of you Jeff! Has your father talked to anyone?

 **Junior (Jeff):** No, he hasn't. He's been miserable. I don't like seeing him like that.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** You are such a sweetheart! But don't let your hopes fall apart. If your father is willing to meet anyone it's up to him.

 **Junior (Jeff):** I don't think he will.

 **** ** _The two had no idea that someone in her car was listening to them. She was on her way to work while she had the radio on._**

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** In the bible, it's up to us to care for our loved ones and not be selfish, such as the time when Jesus offered to wash his disciples' feet.

 **Junior (Jeff):** It is?

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Yes, it is, Jeff. God asked us to care and not be selfish. What you're doing is exactly what God asked for us to do. Keep doing it Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** How can I?

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Have your father go out to meet some ladies or setting up a date for him.

 **Junior (Jeff):** I'll try.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** You do that.

 **** ** _The woman in the car was amazed by the story on the radio that she wanted to talk about it on her way to work. When she arrived she immediately talked about it with her employee._**

 **Petunia (Kim):** Pete, you wouldn't believe what I've just heard on the radio.

 **Bob (Pete):** What was it, Kim?

 **Petunia (Kim):** On my favorite station MJ08, Mrs. Page had a caller from a young boy who wanted his father to go on a date. From the sounds of it his father has been miserable after his wife's death. It was so heartwarming.

 **Bob (Pete):** That is very kind of him. But you know, it'll be impossible. You're a very busy woman for working every day.

 **Petunia (Kim):** Yes, I know. It's just nice to hear. But I would like to hear more about this boy.

 **** ** _Kim lived far away from Jeff and Bill though. She lived in Chicago and sure did work hard. Since she's a businesswoman, Kim had a lot to worry about but dating someone sounded interesting. Do it for the child and for herself._**

 ** _In Elgin, Jeff hung up the phone after their conversation was done. Bill was still working so Jeff went to do his homework. It was when he had trouble on a math problem that Bill came to help him._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Sure, I'll help you with this Jeff. I see you're working on multiplication.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Math is not my favorite subject! I prefer Gym Class.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Laughs)_ I thought you were good at math.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Okay, I said I did but it gets harder as you get older.

 **Larry (Bill):** That's exactly what your mother used to say.

 ** _Jeff noticed that his father was looking forlorn._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** Can I tell you something Dad?

 **Larry (Bill):** Sure, Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** I called the radio station MJ08 for help. For you.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Surprised)_ Why would you do that?!

 **Junior (Jeff):** You've been very sad since Mom died.

 **Larry (Bill):** There are things you'll know when you get older Jeff. Don't you miss your mother?

 **Junior (Jeff):** I do, but I just want you to feel better Dad. I don't want to see you sad anymore.

 **Larry (Bill):** No, I can't do it Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Why not?

 **Larry (Bill):** The dating scene is never that easy and there can be mean women.

 **Junior (Jeff):** What if there is someone you can date? They still can't replace Mom.

 **Larry (Bill):** That's what I'm afraid of.

 ** _Jeff wasn't getting any through to Bill. It was later at night that someone called the house. Jeff went to answer it so Bill wouldn't wake up._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** Hello?

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Is this Jeff?

 **Junior (Jeff):** Yes, it is.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** We've had a recent call from someone who wanted to hear more from you.

 **** ** _Unfortunately, Bill woke up after the two phone rings and found his son in the kitchen with the house phone._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Who are you talking to Jeff?

 **Junior (Jeff):** It's the lady from the radio station.

 **Larry (Bill):** Let me talk to her.

 **** ** _Jeff had to give him the phone._**

 **Larry (Bill):** This is Jeff's father talking, Bill.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Oh, I'm very happy to hear from you sir. Many women who listen to my station are curious about your story.

 **** ** _Bill looked at Jeff with pursed lips. Jeff chuckled sarcastically._**

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** Would you wish to say anything sir?

 **Larry (Bill):** For them not to worry. I'll manage.

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** They're very sorry for you to lose your wife so tragically. Your son brought up the car crash.

 **** ** _Bill thought he was going to cry._**

 **Mdme. Blueberry (Mrs. Page):** We're all praying for you sir.

 **Larry (Bill):** It's nice to hear that but I'm not interested. Thank you very much so bye.

 **** ** _Bill hung up the phone._**

 **Larry (Bill):** I don't want you to call any more radio stations Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Why not Dad?

 **Larry (Bill):** I'm not going to do it. I can't. It's too much pressure.

 **Junior (Jeff):** But I want you to be happy Dad.

 **Larry (Bill):** I'm already happy to have you Jeff. Go back to bed.

 ** _Bill walked away and went back to his bedroom._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** _(To himself)_ I'm going to have to do this in secret. Dad can't be sad for the rest of his life.

 **** ** _Jeff walked out of the kitchen and went to the computer room. He browsed on the internet until he found the website for MJ08. Mrs. Page was right. There were many women who wanted to know his father. Jeff looked up on the women during the night. None of them sounded interesting but it was when it came up to the name Kim. She sounded like the kind of woman who Jeff was thinking of._**

 **** ** _Kim was in her apartment while she was on her computer. The man on the radio must've clicked on her name and started to send an Email to her._**

 **Petunia (Kim):** Oh my! See what he says.

 **** ** _Jeff talked while he typed,_**

 **Junior (Jeff):** What do you think of my dad? I'm his son, Jeff. My dad's name is Bill.

 **Petunia (Kim):** _(While typing)_ I'm very sorry about your mother's death. For you and your father.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Thank you. My dad is just too sad to talk about it.

 **Petunia (Kim):** Give him my regards.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Is there a way you can meet him?

 **Petunia (Kim):** Where do you live?

 **Junior (Jeff):** We live in Elgin, Illinois. Where are you?

 **Petunia (Kim):** I'm in Chicago. The same state. How about at a marina in Elgin? I'll drive there.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Sure! I'll talk to my dad.

 **Petunia (Kim):** You'll have to take it easy with him though. Your father is still in mourning and is very hurt. That happened to a friend of mine that it took her a very long time after her sister's death. Some people take it very seriously.

 ** _That had Jeff concerned._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** That's what I'm worried about.

 **Petunia (Kim):** Your father is lucky to have you. I'll come tomorrow in the evening.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Okay. Good Bye.

 **Petunia (Kim):** Good bye.

 ** _Jeff and Kim went off the air and went to bed._**

 **** ** _On the next day, since it was a Saturday, Jeff had the day off such as Bill. They were together in the park that Bill watched Jeff play with Amy. He sat alone on the park bench but someone sat next to him._**

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** Everyone heard about you from the radio.

 **Larry (Bill):** Hello Ned. But how come everybody has to know?

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** I've heard you on the radio thanks to my wife. And to let you know, it's been a long time since Jan died. It might be time for you meet someone.

 **Larry (Bill):** I can't do that Ned. It's impossible. Jan wouldn't like that. _(Droops eyes)_

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** I think Jan would've want you to move on. You have to let it go.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Shakes head)_

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** God loves you and he'll want you to be happy as well. He's watching you.

 **Larry (Bill):** I don't know if God really cares.

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** What are you talking about? Of course, God cares. He loves you no matter what and he'll always help you when you're in need.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Sighs)_

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** We're all praying for you Bill.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Looks to Ned hopefully)_

 **** ** _Another song starts but with an upbeat tune._**

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ It's apparent it's no one's fault who caused the accident

What happened, happened there's no doubt about an incident

God is watching you all the time Bill

So, don't be such an underkill

 **Larry (Bill):** How can God love me when I'm sad? What can he do? What can I do?

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ God helped Moses to take his people out of Egypt

God helped Joshua to take them to the Promised Land

God helped Jesus face Pilate and the soldiers

And God will help you

God will help, God will help, God will help, God will help!

 **Larry (Bill):** How is this supposed to help?

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ No one can blame you for being sad

I'd jump in a lake for losing my dad

Things will get better for believing

Trust me it will always get better for being loving

 **Larry (Bill):** I see what you mean but I don't think it's going to work.

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ God helped Moses to take his people out of Egypt

God helped Joshua to take them to the Promised Land

God helped Jesus face Pilate and the soldiers

And God will help you

God will help, God will help, God will help, God will help!

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Sighs)_ I'm still not sure. I'm not very happy to know that Jeff called a radio therapist but that's not going to help at all. I don't want to have another date.

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ Giving up is weakness so don't let it get you down

Standing up is strength so let it get you grown

Just remember that we're all here for you

And so is Jeff who is trying to support you

 **Larry (Bill):** So what you're saying is that I can't be sad? I have to be happy?

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Nods)_

 **Larry (Bill):** But how am I going to do that?

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Singing)_ God helped Moses to take his people out of Egypt

God helped Joshua to take them to the Promised Land

God helped Jesus face Pilate and the soldiers

And God will help you

God will help, God will help, God will help, God will help!

 **** ** _Then the song finished._**

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** Just think about it Bill. All your troubles will be gone just by praying. My wife and I do it all the time. I'm sure God will help you to overcome your hard emotions.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Angrily)_ Well I'm sure that I can do things if only Jan didn't have to die!

 **Pa Grape (Ned):** _(Sighs)_ You really have to pray about it Bill. Didn't you understand the song?

 **Larry (Bill):** You don't know what I've been through, Ned!

 **** ** _Over by Jeff and Amy they were playing in the sand when Amy made a figurine of Han Say. Jeff made a figurine of Darth Valor._**

 **Laura (Amy):** I thought you didn't like _Star Fights_.

 **Junior (Jeff):** I still like it! Oh, by the way, I found someone my dad might like!

 **Laura (Amy):** You did?

 **Junior (Jeff):** Yeah! Her name is Kim and she sounds like a nice lady! I was able to talk to her last night to meet my dad!

 **Laura (Amy):** I think you should stop doing this Jeff.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Why?

 **Laura (Amy):** I just don't think it's a good idea. Your dad is sad all the time!

 **Junior (Jeff):** That's why I'm doing this Amy! I'm doing it for him and God says I should. I've been praying to him often and he says it's a great idea! I'm helping my dad!

 **Laura (Amy):** But don't you think you're going too fast? This is about dating.

 **Junior (Jeff):** _(Sighs)_ That's what everybody has been telling me. But I just think this is a good idea. Kim sounded like the kind of lady my dad might like. She works a lot but she's very nice. So, I'll have to talk to my dad about meeting her at the marina.

 **Laura (Amy):** I don't think he will.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Then I'll take him there.

 **Laura (Amy):** Really, Jeff?!

 **Junior (Jeff):** Why not?

 **Laura (Amy):** For one, you don't know how to drive and how are you going to get there? I still don't think you should do this!

 **Junior (Jeff):** But I have to Amy. I feel like I should do this. It's important to me.

 **Larry (Bill):** Jeff, come on! It's time to go!

 **Junior (Jeff):** I'll see you later Amy.

 **Laura (Amy):** Okay, bye. Good luck.

 ** _Amy watched her friend leave with his father. When Bill and Jeff returned home, Jeff brought up the subject of Kim. They were in their living room and Bill was looking for something to read when Jeff started talking._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Are you kidding me Jeff?

 **Junior (Jeff):** No I'm not Dad. I think you'll like her!

 **Larry (Bill):** Well I'm saying no! You're too young to worry about this kind of stuff! Dating isn't that simple.

 **Junior (Jeff):** Dad it's okay.

 **Larry (Bill):** No, it's not okay. This is bad! I can't date anyone and there have been stories of bad dates! What if she's like that?

 **Junior (Jeff):** I don't think she is Dad!

 **Larry (Bill):** _(He looked back to the bookshelf but leaned against it)_ You don't know about this Jeff. When you're older you'll think again about dating. And I can't live with the thought of betraying Jan, your mother.

 **** ** _Jeff thought his dad was getting worse. Bill was still leaning against the bookshelf looking melancholy._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** I thought you were smart dad. I miss Mom as well but I really think this can work. I've been praying to God every night to see you happier.

 **Larry (Bill):** Very often you remind me of her Jeff. You're a lot like her. But dating can be a scary thing. It's not that easy.

 **Junior (Jeff):** But can you try?

 **Larry (Bill):** Nope. I'm not going to. Why don't you think of your favorite show _Dancing with the Veggies_ or _Star Fights_?

 ** _Bill walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen. Jeff watched him leave and was not having it. He was working so hard to make his father happy that it wasn't working at all. But he knows it will._**

 **** ** _While Bill was in the kitchen preparing their lunch, Jeff grabbed his coat and took some money out of Bill's left out wallet. Jeff walked out of the house without saying good-bye to his father. Bill heard the front door close that he went to check it out._**

 **Larry (Bill):** _(While looking out the window)_ Huh, no one there. But wait. _(He looked further out and saw someone)_ Was that Jeff? _(It was someone else)_ Nope, it was Ned.

 ** _Ned was walking outside. Bill walked away from the front door then and headed for the kitchen._**

 **Larry (Bill):** I'll be making lunch soon Jeff, okay?

 _ **Bill was expecting to hear Jeff's reply.**_

 **Larry (Bill):** Jeff? _(He looked to the couch)_ Jeff? Jeff, where are you? _(He looks around in the living room)_ Jeff! Jeff!

 ** _Jeff was outside and looked for a taxi cab. He entered one._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** Can you drive to the marina?

 **Mr. Lunt (Taxi Driver):** Sure.

 ** _Jeff looked out the window while the driver drove but his father was looking for him everywhere in the house._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Jeff! Answer me! _(He was in Jeff's room)_ Jeff! Jeff! _(He looks in his bedroom)_ Jeff! You better not have left to the lady! Jeff!

 **** ** _Bill did have a hunch that Jeff did. He was still searching everywhere. The kitchen, laundry room, and bathrooms but Jeff was nowhere to be found. There was one place that he thought of._**

 **Larry (Bill):** The marina. I'm coming Jeff.

 ** _It was a long drive to the marina from their house; up to six hours. It was already 1:00 so Bill knew he would arrive at 6:00. Jeff would be there, but probably the Kim lady he mentioned, Bill was dreading to meet her but all that mattered now was his son._**

 **** ** _Kim was also on her way to the marina that she made it at the time of 5:50. There were only fishermen and some kids fishing out on the lake and some fishermen setting up their stuff in the stores._**

 **Petunia (Kim):** What an interesting place.

 ** _She parked her car in the lot and stood by at the decks. It didn't take her long, but for five minutes, that a taxi cab came. Kim thought it would've been the little boy she heard about._**

 **** ** _Jeff got out of the taxi cab after paying the driver and saw a beautiful woman at the decks. He went to her._**

 **Junior (Jeff):** Are you Kim?

 **Petunia (Kim):** I am. Where is your father?

 **Junior (Jeff):** He should arrive soon.

 ** _And for sure he did. Bill just parked in the parking lot and immediately ran to Jeff._**

 **Larry (Bill):** Jeff! I was worried sick about you!

 **Junior (Jeff):** I'm okay Dad. But Dad, this is Kim.

 **** ** _Bill laid eyes on Kim for the first time._**

 **Petunia (Kim):** _(Smiles)_ Hello. I'm Kim.

 **Larry (Bill):** _(Smiles)_ I'm Bill. Um, uh, did you want to eat? I mean, want to eat something with me?

 **Petunia (Kim):** I'd love to.

 **** ** _It was here that Jeff knew he accomplished his goal. The two grown-ups and child walked away from the marina and headed to the nearest restaurant._**

 **** ** _The scene changes back to Bob and Larry._**

 **Bob:** Wow! That was an amazing story!

 **Larry:** That sure was! I didn't know that kids can do so much for their parents like that! I've got to talk to my mom and dad.

 **Bob:** Yes, but first we have to talk about what we've learned today.

 **Larry:** _(Singing)_ And so what we've learned applies to our lives today. God has a lot to say in his book.

 **Bob:** _(Rolls eyes and sigh. Talks coldly)_ Larry.

 **Larry:** _(Singing)_ You see we know that God's word is for everyone. Now that our song is done we'll take a look.

 **Bob:** Let's go see if Qwerty has a verse for us today.

 _ **The computer changes screen to a verse from the bible.**_

 **Bob:** Honor thy father and thy mother; that thy days may be long upon the land which the Lord they God giveth thee. Exodus 20:12. So you see Madie. You can still help your mother and father in any kind of form. There is still grown-up stuff that they'll have to do but you can still help them no matter what. It's what God wants us all to do.

 **Larry:** Just like Jeff who worked so hard to make his father feel better to not be sad all the time. We can help our parents whenever they need it. Just like I can do to my parents right now!

 **Bob:** That's right Larry. You go ahead and help them. You can still do stuff.

 **Larry:** That's right Bob. So, don't forget kids! God made you special.

 **Bob:** And he loves you very much.

 **Bob and Larry:** Goodbye!

 ** _The scene fades._**


End file.
